


Merlin's Magic Touch

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen tries to cool things between Merlin and Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin's Magic Touch

"Arthur's told me you aren't speaking to him," Gwen said as he sat down next to Merlin on the floor. He'd been absentmindedly cleaning up and she tried to help him.

Merlin and Gwaine had left in the middle of the night to try to find Gaius. She knew Arthur was hurt that Merlin had trusted one of his knights and didn't come to him. He'd have some sort of a clue, no idea from where he'd found this clue, and left with Gwaine.

She also knew that Arthur was silently jealous of their friendship. Of course, he'd always suspected something between the two and this only supposedly proved it more to him. There was something there in the way Merlin relied on Gwaine and Gwaine trusted Merlin with his life.

They all trust Merlin with their lives. She didn't doubt Merlin's loyalty to Camelot, but he also had a bigger loyalty to Gaius—it was obvious. And for Gaius, Merlin would have recruited anyone that'd wanted to help.

Arthur, of course, had chosen to listen to Agravaine and not Merlin.

"I have to clean up after the mess Agravaine's men left of Gaius's chambers. He's too sick to do it himself. Unless of course, the court believes he will use magic." Merlin rolled his eyes and returned to his task at hand. "Can you believe that? Gaius has taken care of Arthur since he was born and he accused Gaius—"

"He admitted to his mistake, Merlin. Why don't you forgive him too?" she said and Merlin didn't react. "He's been asking for you."

"Why? Do his boots need polishing?" Merlin spat.

"You know why," she said standing up. Gwen had acknowledged a while ago that Arthur needed Merlin in a way like no one else. She'd seen it with her own eyes, the tenderness in their gazes, and the affection they held for each other. "He can't do anything without you; you have the magic touch."

She heard Merlin scoff as she left him be. He needed to clean up the Physician's Chambers at the moment, and when he was ready, he'd go to Arthur. He could never resist.


End file.
